A low-dropout regulator, hereinafter an “LDO regulator,” is useful in applications where it is desired to maintain a regulated voltage that is sufficiently close to the input voltage. For example, LDO regulators are useful in battery-powered applications where the power supply operates at a low voltage. Frequently, an LDO implementation will employ a compensation network to improve stability over the operating margins.